


A hopeful ending

by ConfusionIsMyMiddleName



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But i won't say who, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusionIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/ConfusionIsMyMiddleName
Summary: What would happen if Brenda came in time?
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically you have to watch the last part until *that* scene and when you get to the point of Newt almost stabbing Thomas in the chest you switch over here for a more hopeful ending (see what I did there) I plan on finishing this withing the year 2020, but I make no promises. But since Newt is now confirmed gay, I had to do something for the boys.

Thomas screamed as Newt slowly pressed the knife into his skin, he could feel his heartbeat getting faster, his arms straining from pushing the weapon away, suddenly Newt got yanked back and Thomas bolted up from the sudden loss of resistance. Brenda held Newt by his waist, struggling to keep him contained as he slashed around with the knife still firm in his hand.  
“Help me you idiot!”, she yelled in Thomas direction, he scrambled to his feet and looked around Brenda must have brought a cure if she’s here.  
“Where is it? The cure?”  
“Oh, I don’t know I dropped it to help you, not get fucking stabbed!”, Brenda shouted, still trying to hold back Newt, who was now trying to stab wildly behind him. Thomas sprinted to them and held Newt’s wrist, forcing the knife out of his grip, then he caught his other wrist and forced them together, keeping Newt from biting or scratching either of them. Brenda let go of Newt’s waist and crawled around, desperately looking for the small blue tube.  
“Listen to me Newt, you just have to hold on a little bit longer, ok? Please, I can’t lose you too, please Newt, just stay with me”, he felt tears dripping down his cheeks, as he looked into Newt’s black eyes and heard the snarling as he fought against Thomas’ grip. “I can’t hold him like this forever, Brenda!” he yelled in her direction.  
“Then hold him differently, it has to be here somewhere, give me just a few seconds more!”, she answered, her voice growing more and more desperate. Suddenly Newt bolted forward again, he was now on top of Thomas who still held his wrists. Thomas somehow got his knee up and kicked upward, into Newt’s abdomen, throwing him of balance and mange to turn the situation around.  
“I’m not letting go Newt and if Brenda has to search the whole city, I will hold you till we have that fucking cure!”, his voice was hoarse from yelling and the tears had not stopped dripping down his face. He forces Newt’s wrists to either side of his face and pressed them to the ground, while he kept his knees pressing onto Newt’s legs holding him down with his body weight. “I got you, Newt”, he whispered, even though his best friend still tried to kill him.  
“I GOT IT!”, he heard Minho behind him and in the corner of his eye he saw him come running, tube in hand.  
“Minho! Where did you come from?”, Thomas asked as Minho grabbed Newt’s head and turned it to the side.  
“Well, I knew you Shanks wouldn’t make it without me”, he grinned then carefully injected Newt with the serum, who immediately went slack. Expectantly everybody gathered around, Gally pulled Thomas up from Newt’s unconscious body and they waited.  
“Isn’t this supposed to work? Why isn’t it working? Why is Newt not waking up?”, Thomas panicked, what if they were too late? He couldn’t have that, he didn't even notice the tears had picked up again.  
“Give it time Thomas, he was pretty far gone, it might be too late”, Gally sounded like he had been holding his breath for the past few minutes. The more seconds past, the tenser everybody, grew, they all looked worried at Thomas, as if fearing he might collapse. Thomas fell to his knees and took Newt’s face in is hand.  
“Please, Newt”, he whispered “we’ve come so far, you can’t give up now” he let out a loud sob and muffled it by pressing his head against Newt’s chest, even with the Cure he couldn’t save him. Then suddenly he heard a faint heartbeat. “Newt?” he whispered and his head shot up, he pressed two fingers against Newt’s pulse point and there it was, a heartbeat. “Guys, guys, his heart is beating, he’s alive!” Thomas became euphoric, he hugged Minho and kept measuring the slow but steady pulse. In the background he heard Brenda requesting their Pick-Up and then they waited. Everybody finally eased up, when Newt continued to be stable and they, we’re now sitting, exhausted, but at least as safe as they could be.  
Then suddenly, a calm voice echoed through the square: “Thomas?” It was Paige “Thomas, I know, you think I’m wrong for doing what I’m doing, but please just look at Newt, look at his suffering, do you now understand why we must find a cure, so that we can save humanity? I knew you would never believe me if I just told you, but now you saw what happened to your friend. Help me and this never has to happen again to you”, Thomas looked up, his thoughts were racing. Then it all made sense, Newts sudden infection, without him being exposed to the virus? It was all Paige, she infected him, used him as a barganing chip, almost killed him and now she expects Thomas to come running back to her?  
“Thomas? Are you ok?”, Minho sounds worried, he puts his hand on Thomas shoulder, an effort to calm him down, but Thomas just appruptly stands up. Everyone is looking at him, they’re angry too, but they all seem too worry about Thomas’ reaction more, he is too quiet. Thomas looks up from Newt’s unconcious body then one after the other looks at his friends.   
“I have to stop her. She will try this again and I made a promise, that I am going to kill Ava Paige and I plan to make good on that promise”, his voice is calm, void of emotion, the tears have stop running down.   
“Thomas, I don’t think that’s a good idea, we need to get out of here” Gally is the first to speak up, he tries to block Thomas from making his way to the WCKD building, but Thomas just pushes him aside.   
“I don’t have a choice, they’ll never stop looking for us, hunting us. This ends tonight”, his voice leaves no room for debate and nobody tries to stop him this time. “I’ll find you when I’m done, get Newt to safety”, he says, looking fondly at Newt, then turns around and slowly makes his way through burning cars and yelling people, target ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

As the big glass door shuts behind Thomas most of the noise is blocked out, only the heavy gunfire and faint explosions make their way in, silent, distant.


End file.
